Modular jack and plug connector systems have become standard interconnect systems in the telephone and other communications industries. Such modular jacks and plugs also are used in data processing and transmitting systems, as well as consumer and business machines, for interconnecting such equipment over telephone communication networks. In fact, both new and existing wiring systems must be fitted or retrofitted with standard jacks. Whether new or existing wiring systems are involved, the systems are tailored individually for modular jack and plug installations.
A modular jack is a relatively simple component that includes a molded dielectric housing including a plurality of terminals having cantilevered spring contacts for engaging contacts of a modular plug. There are various techniques for wiring the modular jacks into respective circuits. One such technique involves a molded dielectric base having a plurality of metal strip circuits embedded in the base, with free terminal portions projecting from an edge of the base and forming the cantilevered spring contacts of a modular jack. A jack housing simply is mounted on the dielectric base, with the cantilevered spring contact portions of the strip circuits located in the jack housing. One such wiring module is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,436, dated May 1, 1990. A problem with such existing wiring modules is their limitation of interconnecting with a single modular jack in any given area of cavities in a cantilevered fashion for electrical connection with contacts of the plug type connector inserted into the respective jack cavity. In addition, the base module includes a plurality of integrally molded sockets in registry with the holes in the base module for receiving a plurality of terminating devices, such as the barrel type terminal devices.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, each of the sets of circuits are generally planar and fabricated of stamped and formed metal material. Each contact portion of each circuit has aperture means in registry with its respective hole in the base module. In the preferred embodiment, each contact portion has a resilient tab projecting into its respective aperture means for engagement by one of the terminating devices inserted into the respective hole in the base module. The contact tabs of the circuits of the two sets thereof are diametrically disposed from each other across the respective hole in the base module and are diametrically spaced from each other. The generally planar sets of circuits are spaced from each other within the insulative base module by a layer of insulating material. Therefore, with the tabs are spaced diametrically and axially of the holes in the base module, the tabs can be bent sufficiently, without contacting each other, to provide a good frictional conductive engagement between the tabs and a terminal pin of the terminating device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.